Understand
by Candelabra
Summary: Rolo has only ever loved one person in his life. It has never occurred to him that someone could love more than one — for him, Lelouch is everything. And for Lelouch, Nunally is everything. It isn't fair. Rolo x Nunally NONCON TWT?


**Warnings:** Noncon. As in nonconsensual sex, as in RAPE. Also, the characters... well... I don't actually know how old they are, but they are definitely school-age. So possibly/probably also a warning for underage. Also-also, kind of contains spoilers for R2 -- as in, one of the characters does not appear until the second season.

**Prompt: **Rolo x Nunally hatesex.

**A/N**: Alright. This is something I wrote for a kink meme, edited only a little from the original. Since it's from a kink meme, it's smut. Not as hardcore as some stuff, but definitely more so than anything I've written before. TWT? Loosely based off the idea that Rolo goes to find her in that gardenplace instead of Zero... I, uh, shall ignore how impossible that would be. We'll just call this an alternate reality.

**Disclaimer: **As if Sunrise would be sick enough to do this.

* * *

"Are you there?" she says from her chair, head raised as if she hopes to see him. She turns her blind face from side to side, searching. "Who is it?"

He continues walking slowly toward her without reply.

"Who is it?" she says again, and now that he's closer he can see that she is afraid. She's trembling. He stops for a moment, considering.

"Just me," he says at last, and there is a silence between them.

"Who... do I know you?" she asks in that stupid childish voice.

He stops time in reply, continues his leisurely walk towards her, and places a cool hand over one of her useless eyes. "No," he tells her when her time returns.

She gasps and cringes back from his touch, then slowly straightens. "Are you one of Zero's men?" she asks. She's trying to pretend that she isn't frightened of his presence, of the way he's begun to gently caress her cheek with one hand. She swallows. "I have a proposition for your master."

He doesn't answer. He's frowning, but she can't see that.

_(Nii-san doesn't love me_. It's a thought that lingers in the back of his mind no matter how much he tries to deny it. _He doesn't love me, and it's because he loves __you__. You've never done anything for him, never stopped time, never helped him at all — you're just a stupid, helpless cripple — he loves you, he loves you, __why does he love you?__)_

He wants to understand.

"Um... sir?" she says in that pathetic little-girl voice. "Are you —?" She stops as his hand trails down her jaw-line and is suddenly replaced with a cool silver blade against her jugular.

"I could kill you," he says quite calmly, and he knows that she sees the truth of it. She is no longer trembling — she sits stock-still, quite perfectly terrified, and her brows come together in an anxious frown. "I could say that someone else did it, that I tried to stop it. He'd never know."

He tilts his head to one side, purple eyes half-closed as he thinks _I want to understand._

He pulls his hand back, replaces the knife in his jacket, and watches as she breathes a sigh of relief.

"What do you mean?" she says warily, thinking, perhaps that she is safe now.

Too soon.

He could have stopped her time again, but there's no need. She's only a blind cripple after all. Completely helpless.

His hands catch hers and push them away and down, holding them together in his left while he tilts her head toward him with his right. She wants to flinch, to move, but he makes her stay still as he gazes down at her.

"Why don't you open your eyes?" he says, and she tries to pull away again. Something strange is happening to him, a curious feeling in his groin as he sees her so helpless before him. Like a warmth, almost.

"Please stop this," she whispers, and for some reason that, more than anything, makes him angry. She acts so innocent and childish — why can't she think of anything else to say or do? He pulls her head sharply up and kisses her, with teeth and tongue. She goes completely still for an instant, shocked more than frightened, he thinks.

He's not entirely sure why he's doing this — maybe it's because he hates her so desperately, maybe he wants her to pay. Or maybe it's simply so that he can _understand_.

The warmth is more pressing and urgent now. He needs to do something about it. He doesn't remember it ever happening before, in waking moments, but he has half-formed memories of this problem in his sleep. He's pretty sure he knows what it means.

She's truly struggling, now, trying in vain to pull her slim, weak wrists from his iron grip, trying to shake her head and twist away from him.

He pulls back and transfers her hands into a different position, and in that moment she pulls one free and strikes out at him. She just barely hits his arm, and it hurts a little more than he expected it to. He bares his teeth in a savage grin which she of course cannot see, and stops time again.

When he returns it to her, he's pulled her from her wheelchair and slammed her onto the floor, tying her hands together with strip of her skirt. He can see the confusion and panic on her face as he straddles her, presses her to the floor. She can probably feel it, that warm hardness of his pushed against her stomach.

She opens her mouth — _why? Why are you doing this to me? _— but he's beyond caring what she says anymore.

He pulls her legs apart, pushes her skirt up so that it bunches at her waist. There is, of course, no resistance — she's a cripple, a paraplegic, she can't do _anything_ _(So why is she so important to him?) _—

He's angry and he hates this stupid girl-child that took _everything _from him, and he wants something that he's not sure he understands. With shaking fingers her rips her panties away, and then, hesitantly but bluntly, shoves a finger inside her.

She arches back and _screams_, but he no longer cares who hears. He feels around with his finger inside this unfamiliar place, harshly, still trying to understand. _Is this what Nii-san loves,_ he wonders. _Is this what's so important about her?_

There's a wetness around his fingers and he draws them back, looking at the shiny slickness with interest. It isn't blood. He holds it up to his face, smells it. It's not entirely pleasant — rather strange, actually.

She's squirming beneath him, trying to pull away. He thinks she might be crying. She's twisting her hands in a vain attempt to free them.

He stands up, because she's aggravating that heat in his groin, and though it's beginning to feel like a pleasant sort of fire he wants to remain in control of this situation.

She's saying something. "Please, please stop this. Why — I don't know why — please stop. Stop."

It's annoying. "Shut up," he says, "Or I really _will_ kill you."

She takes a shuddering breath and goes silent. He loosens his belt and begins to pull his pants and underwear down, hissing as it pulls over his erection. Out of curiosity he touches it, runs his finger along it, and shivers.

He crouches over her again, not bothering to fully remove his pants.

"Don't worry," he tells her, not sure why he's explaining. "I just want to understand something."

She shakes her head, and he can see that she's mouthing something. _Onii-sama, onii-sama. Save me._

He slaps her with a slick, wet hand, and her head smacks against the ground. She makes a sound of pain, and covers her mouth. She recoils.

_Nii-san, I don't understand,_ he thinks, and then he caves to the pressure in his groin.

He fucks her on the ground, harsh and brutal, and she screams and cries out through his fingers.

Oddly, he thinks that she must be enjoying it. Her body shudders with him, and through her tears he can see a flush on her face.

_I hate you,_ he thinks. _You took him from me. You took away my nii-san._

(Rolo has only ever loved one person in his life. It has never occurred to him that someone could love more than one — for him, Lelouch is everything. And for Lelouch, Nunally is everything. _It isn't fair._)

She twists her head away suddenly, sharply. His fingers slip into her mouth and she coughs and chokes. He's past caring, though. With his other hand he holds both of hers down, and then with a whispered curse he reaches his climax — the world turns white and shatters.

He returns to himself, lying flat against her chest. The only sound is their harsh breathing, and a strange sort of whimpering noise from her. She's crying again. She's trying to shove him off of her.

He pulls away from her, rolls over and stares at the ceiling.

He's never done this before, and for a little while he wonders why he just did so — with _her_ of all people.

_Nii-san,_ he thinks. _I don't understand._

* * *

**A/N:** Well, as that was my first time writing anything approaching smut and also my first time in the Code Geass fandom, feedback would be much appreciated. I'm most interested in knowing if my characterization was all right (I kept being caught between "She's not resisting enough!" and "She's a blind cripple! She can't really do anything else!"). Also, I would please ask if anyone could tell me if the sex itself had any errors regarding anatomy and the function of.

Also, before anyone asks, she did not actually enjoy or want it. That was simply her body responding automatically to stimuli, which is something I've been told can happen during rape.


End file.
